


Got It Going On

by LadyKnightOfHollyrose



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Catlad, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Bad Flirting, Banter, KuroDai Bingo 2015, M/M, Or more like leering in Kuroo's case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4160895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKnightOfHollyrose/pseuds/LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When, at the age of ten, Sawamura Daichi had decided that he wanted to be an officer of the law, he probably would have revelled at the idea of the meeting that was about to take place.</p>
<p>Now that he’s actually here, though, he’s not convinced.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got It Going On

**Author's Note:**

> For KuroDai Bingo - Super Hero AU

When, at the age of ten, Sawamura Daichi had decided that he wanted to be an officer of the law, he probably would have  _revelled_  at the idea of the meeting that was about to take place.

Now that he’s actually here, though, he’s not convinced.

It’s all very clandestine, with Daichi being chosen for the task for his young face; he doesn’t look particularly out of place with his head buried in a text book as he perches on a bench in a park relatively close to a university campus.

He’s been there for around twenty minutes, the generous light of the summer starting to finally give way to night as lampposts finally start to flicker to life. There isn’t much movement; only the odd stray cat that wanders by, the occasional couple on the way back to dorms after a date, a solitary salaryman rushing by to the train station. No one stops to look at the lone ‘college student’ taking advantage of the peace to read up on the next few chapters of his module.

He lowers the book to his chest for a moment, fishing out the can of tea he’d grabbed from a vending machine on the way over from his bag. The metal’s lukewarm, but he pops the tab and takes a sip anyway if only for the sake of appearances. The grimace that follows is all too real.

“Just when did my life turn into the plot of a manga, anyway,” he grumbles to himself quietly, nose wrinkling in disgust at the taste that still lingers on his tongue.

“Well,” a low voice counters from behind him, “I think we were more going for the feel of a video game, but I guess manga works too.”

Even as he’s betrayed by the crinkle of crumpling aluminium (and the drops of tea starting to roll down his fingers), Daichi takes an even breath and peers calmly over his shoulder.

He scoffs at the image he’s met with. “I think you might need to put more effort into being flashy if you’re shooting for video game protagonist.”

Because the man attempting to loom over him from behind is clad in nothing more exciting than a rather thin looking short-sleeved hooded jacket and some form-fitting pants, just loose enough to allow for comfortable movement. He’s lean rather than built, perhaps a little taller than Daichi is and completely unruffled by the brow Daichi is raising at him.

“Well, we can’t all have Bruce Wayne’s budget.”

He catches the flash of white teeth bared in a smirk before the man is swinging himself lithely over the back of the bench to crouch in the free spot, peering at the cover of Daichi’s book. It’s as he’s making himself comfortable that Daichi spots the small triangles protruding from his hood.

He doesn’t bother trying to mask the snort of amusement that leaves him. “Well, you’re looking more like a teenager than a vigilante at the moment. Sure you don’t want to change your alias to something more fitting like ‘ _Domestic_  Cat’?”

The man beside him sniffs in mock offence. “Such  _sass_. And I’d been reliably informed that my police liaison was going to be a complete stick in the mud.” He turns his face slightly, and for the first time Daichi can tell that the other must be wearing a mask of some sort to cover his eyes even under the shadow that the hood provides. “Anyway, it’s not like I named  _myself_  ‘Alley Cat’.  _And_  those who call me that tend to go for ‘Hero’ over ‘vigilante’.”

Which, Daichi supposes, is true enough. In fact, the now infamous Alley Cat had started off as something of an urban myth at universities; the smart talking protector of students returning to campus late who seemed to spring to the rescue of others and melting back to the shadows after a quip or two.

Of course, if Alley Cat had  _stayed_  a myth, there wouldn’t be a need for Daichi to be here at all.

He rolls his eyes, not willing to engage in Alley Cat’s banter – he’s here to do a job, after all, and Daichi has a feeling that it would be very easy to become swept up into the vigilante’s pace. “You’re just lucky you haven’t gotten yourself mixed up in anything too big and gotten yourself killed yet.

At the end of the day, regardless of Alley Cat’s true identity (which Daichi doesn’t particularly care to know at this point), he is still a civilian.

One day he’ll bite off more than he can chew, and it’s likely that those celebrating him as a hero won’t even remember him by then.

“Oh  _there’s_  the charming personality I was promised.” If Daichi had thought his words may dampen that indomitable spirit in any way, he’s sorely mistaken. “But I guess that means you  _do_  care, right?”

“Or maybe I don’t want the class pet to die on my watch.”

Alley Cat’s draw drops. Then he probably sees the way Daichi’s lip is curling up ever so slightly, because he then lets out an incredulous huff. “ _Rude_.”

Daichi just shrugs, completely unrepentant. Then he pushes forward, because he’s allowed himself to be distracted for too long. “I’m your police liaison, so I’m not here to coddle or babysit you. You don’t seem to have done anything – that we can find – illegally as of yet. But if you want to keep doing this and stay out of jail yourself,” Daichi said severely, “there are going to be  _rules_.”

“What, you going to  _punish_ me for toeing the line Officer?” There’s an obvious leer behind the question that makes Daichi want to snicker (he can  _hear_  Alley Cat’s brows waggling from his voice) and bash his head against a wall simultaneously.

He settles, instead, for smacking Alley Cat soundly on the back of his head.

He ignores the piteous whining that follows, hiding a grin of his own.

“Can I at  _least_  get a name?”

“…Officer Sawamura.”

There’s a pause, and Alley Cat is obviously waiting for him to continue. Daichi sees his lip twitch impatiently, but cuts him off before he can urge for more.

“And you have to  _earn_  the rest of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand next time in the Super Hero AU no-one asked for, Daichi tries to figure out who Kuroo’s source is and how he keeps his hood from falling off while running around, Kuroo tries to get Kenma to find out Daichi’s first name - which Kenma knows but witholds because it means he can hold it over Kuroo for some uninterrupted gaming time - and Daichi tries not to pull his hair out when Kuroo leaves criminals bundled up like a gift outside the police station. ;D
> 
> But seriously, his is my first attempt at writing these two (and Haikyuu!! in general) so sorry if it seems OOC at all! I’m still trying to find my feet XD 
> 
> Kuroo is like Catwoman almost, but obviously working in the capacity of a hero/vigilante rather than a thief (putting all of that catlad fic from DC fandom that I read to good use ;D). Daichi and Kuroo’s dynamic/relationship is somewhere between what Batman is to Commissioner Gordon, but also what Samurai Flamenco is to Goto XD Also the title is from Reliant K’s ‘Must Have Got Something Right’


End file.
